Conventional oral irrigators typically include a large base unit having a reservoir, and a separate hand-held portion having a tip or wand that is connected to the reservoir with a tube. In use, a user directs fluid streams or pulses by pointing the tip of the hand-held portion in the desired position towards the users gum line. While the benefits of regular oral irrigation of the teeth and gums are well-known, oral irrigators having large base units can be difficult to transport, use, or store, for instance when the user is traveling, due to the size of the components.
As recognized by the present inventors, what is needed is a hand-held oral irrigator which is portable, easy to store and use, and provides a user with the benefits of oral irrigation of the teeth and gums. It is against this background that various embodiments of the present invention were developed.